Maka Scout
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka's looking for a summer job, and ends up finding some competition on the bus. But there's just something about him that draws her in. They wind up in a relationship and living together, everything goes smoothly until Maka's crazy ex shows up. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Maka Scout**

It was a cool day in late May and spring was ending, bringing summertime along with its closure. Maka Albarn was a young adult who rather liked having some extra cash on her. Since she liked her two room apartment, and liked to eat, she figured cash was the best thing to have around. Thus, she was on the hunt for a job, mainly for something that paid well. She had gone six days out of the week to go apply and went on some interviews. She had either turned down jobs due to the low amount of pay, the drive to get there, or just the purpose of the job. She didn't want to brag, but she had an impressive resume and she knew she could be that ideal employee and she was ready and willing to prove it. She was walking around her room, looking over her appearance in the mirror. She was the same as in high school and middle school, a petite girl with creamy white skin, long legs, small torso, flat stomach, and hardly any curves. Her hair was straight, dirty blond and she had large jade eyes. She didn't find anything special about the way she looked, but she wasn't ugly. She finally found a decent outfit. It was a white skirt that reached just past her knees, showing off her tight calves. Her top was simple, an off white t-shirt with various colorful flowers. She wore her hair in its norm, two high and thin pigtails, and her bangs hanging over her eyes. She was ready now; she grabbed her small brown purse and matching brown sandals. She walked out the door with a positive attitude and a small fragment of hope.

"Well, today's the day! I'm going to find the perfect summer job for some cash and maybe some good times."

Maka smiled as she walked out of her small two bedroom apartment. She walked down the stairs leading to the open street and a nearby bus stop. She jumped on and waited for her stop at Lake Death, Death City's most popular campsite during summertime. She sat down near a window at the front of the bus, she looked around at all the sleepy people around her, it was nine o'clock in the morning and Maka was wide awake and looked around at the others on the bus. There was one particular young man that had a strange look about him. He had strange white-silvery spiky hair that looked unmanageable with a mind of its own. His build was one of a strong man that could hold his own, but he looked so easy-going and uncaring. With his baggy orange t-shirt with some band name on it and loose fitting black jeans with orange and black converse. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings due to the large orange and black beats on his head, his iPhone in his hands as he was rolling his long index finger across the smooth touch screen. Maka couldn't make out his face too well since his eyes were glued to his playlist. Then he suddenly looked up and made unexpected eye contact with Maka. She then studied his face, long and lean with an average nose, not too long and not too short with a semi-pointed end. His mouth looked smooth and kind of creepy, he made a smirk exposing his sharp teeth. His eyes beamed a ruby red with a strange message, a mixture of a cool attitude, but a somewhat withdrawn character. Maka couldn't help but blush as she saw him gazing at her and looking her over. She couldn't look away; there was just something about him that intrigued her. She felt herself more and more drawn to him, but she shook her head trying to get her focus back. She remembered a painful memory from her past, her father always coming home for the night with a different woman every night, but not her mother. She felt her heart break at the recollection of her father always breaking her mother's heart and never asking what Maka thought. She thus looked out the window behind her until her stop was finally called; as she stood and walked toward the front she felt a presence near her, causing her to feel uncomfortable. She looked up to see the same boy that was just sitting across from her. She saw his ruby eyes looking down at her; she hated being shorter than men. She noticed he was at least six inches taller than her, and she pouted in response.

"Hey." The young boy gave her a friendly yet intimidating smile.

"Hi." Maka dared not look at him, as she couldn't help but blush every time.

"Name's Soul, what's yours beautiful?" His smirk was just too much to resist.

"M-Maka." She looked at him one last time and found he held a sleepy look as his hands slowly rose to pull his head phones off.

"That's a nice name. Why are you heading to Lake Death? You don't seam much like the camping type."

"I could be asking you the same thing." Maka gave Soul a slight attitude, as she hated to be underestimated of her abilities by the opposite sex.

"Hmm, well I'm going for a job application with this summer camp for kiddies, I hear they pay well."

"Haha, you! Work with kids?"

"What? I can handle the little brats, so long as I'm paid well." Soul crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hmm we'll see. I'm heading there for the same reason, a friend of mine told me about Death Scout Camp, and she had nothing but good things to say so here I am. I actually like kids, and they seem to like me back so I thought I could make some new little friends and get paid in the process. So I'm here talking to this 'bad boy' who's threatening to take my position." Maka didn't like competition, she loved it, and she couldn't wait to crush Soul with her wit and impressive resume.

"Oh ho ho, so it looks like we're competing for a position are we? This ought to be fun, bet you they pick me." Soul's arms tightened around his thick forearms.

"Ha! I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back!" Maka clenched her fists and pushed the boundaries of personal space, with her face just inches away from his.

"We'll see tiny tits." Soul eyed Maka's small torso and smirked at her flushed expression and sheer anger.

"What did you just call me!" Maka's nose was now pushing Soul's back as she felt her anger boiling up inside her.

"You heard me." Soul smirked as he looked at how her eyes really sparkled when she was pissed off.

"Hmph! I bet you're some delinquent that can't keep a job for longer than five minutes at a time. You probably were some spoiled rich boy who was cut off and forced to figure out how to live on his own with hardly enough money for rent and you probably eat too much for your own good. I bet you're in some band and manage to get fifty cents every night after you hook up with some broad chested skinny girl that can't even remember your name in the morning. You probably are lowly and don't care about anyone else's feelings but your own." Maka's voice was clearly audible for everyone on the bus to hear and her face was as red as a tomato after finishing her lecture for the day. She felt relieved after giving Soul a piece of her mind, finding he was just like the rest of the other men she'd met, no class and no manors. Then he did it, he pushed her past the point of no return. He was clapping his hands together and didn't keep his distance. Maka was completely confused and baffled at his response, usually men would run away from her, but he got closer.

"Impressive, can you tell my future now? Since you're so good at figuring people out."

"What?"

"You're right, everything you said is absolutely right. I'm a lowlife that doesn't know how to get a grip on his life, but I'm doing something about it. I'm going out to get a job, ya I may not get it because I have attitude problems and my appearance and background are questionable, but I'm still trying. And what about you? You're probably some daddy's girl but in reality you hate your dad and whished he was never born. He's probably a cheat that never cared to ask how you felt about all the women he brought home with him. You were probably forced to move out in middle school so you could actually study rather than be distracted by your overbearing father. You probably don't remember your mom and thus don't have much of a sensitive side. So ironically you can relate to troubled kids and are thus a kid-person. This job is perfect for you and your resume is probably kick as* and you'll get the job easily. How was that miss Maka?"

Maka was stunned; no one ever called her out on her own game.

"Pretty good Soul." Maka crossed her arms and observed Soul as he smiled in confidence. Maka couldn't help but smirk.

"Well truce?" Soul held out his hand.

"Truce." Maka took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Friends?"

"Sure why the heck not."

"Alright! Death Lake! Watch your step folks!"

"We're here!" Maka grabbed Soul's hand as she pulled him out of the bus.

"Yay." Soul's sarcasm wasn't befitting to Maka's cheery mood.

"Let's go Soul! I can see the tent from here."

"Alright then, let's go score some jobs!"

"Ya! Hey Soul, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five, and you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Hmm, you don't look it." Soul looked her over again.

"Ya I know." Maka dragged Soul forward and began to pick up a quick pace.

"Hey Maka, wanna play a question game till we get there?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll go first. How long have you been living on your own?"

"Since I was thirteen. I moved out and found a two-room apartment. Ya my dad and I didn't get a long so I left."

"Wow."

"My turn. What do you like about summertime?"

"Hmm, all the cool food."

"That's it?"

"Hey! No cheating, one question at a time."

"Fine."

"Ok, how many relationships have you been in tiny tits?"

"Well one serious one on and off for the past few years."

"That's all I get?"

"No cheating Soul, only one question at a time."

"Right."

"Hmm, is there anything else you like more than food?"

"Feisty women, preferably with curves and filled torsos."

"Hmm, that's a first." Maka rolled her eyes.

"Who was this guy that you dated?"

"His name was Death the Kid."

"You mean that one guy that got arrested for abuse and molestation?"

"Ya, that was before I found out about his past."

"I heard he's still in jail."

"Of course, Kid shouldn't be let out under any circumstances, but you never know how the justice system feels."

"Hmm, that's kinda harry."

"Ya I know. Let's change the subject."

"Right."

"So who was the last girl you dated?"

"Huh, well she had a very unique job."

"Let me guess, she was a hooker, size D, and her special talent was tying a cherry stem into a knot."

"Double D actually."

Maka smirked at Soul's input.

"So, you still seeing this Kid guy?"

"Nope, we broke it off before I went into college, he was just too much for me. Don't get me wrong, he never laid a finger on me but his actions did get a little rough and I didn't like his sudden change of character from time to time." Maka looked around to see the numerous tents up with stacks of paper and pens, then she looked 'round to see the lake just before them. She had a somewhat terrified look at a memory that continued to haunt her.

"Hey? You ok Maka?" Soul squeezed Maka's hand to see if she would respond, and she did, she flinched in fear.

"Ya, fine." She avoided eye contact with Soul

"You sure?" Soul tried to regain her attention but failed.

"Ya." Maka finally forced herself to look at him and smile, but her eyes couldn't hide the pain inside.

"Alright, let's go get some summer jobs then!" Soul smiled.

"Right." Soul's cheery attitude was contagious and Maka greatly appreciated that. She held onto his hand tightly as they approached the first tent, Maka slowly letting go of Soul's hand and going on her own to ask the young woman behind the table. She was beautiful, Maka thought as she gazed at the young woman who was clearly taller than Maka with creamy skin, bright indigo eyes and long black hair in a ponytail. She wore a smile on her face that looked like it could never vanish.

"Hello, are you here to fill out some applications?" She tilted her head as she asked the now aghast Maka whom just realized how curvy and voluptuous this girl really was. Maka was always jealous of those kinds of girls. Her attire didn't help either; she wore a light tan dress that was sleeveless with a long V-neck that exposed her large chest.

"Yes, I'm Maka Albarn and I'm interested in working here for the summer." Maka put on her biggest smile and tried to be polite as possible, and she was pulling it off rather well.

"That's great! Here you go, go ahead and take your time. If you're lucky you may be the first interview."

"Thank you."

"No problem! Next?"

"Yo. I'm Soul Evans and I'm also interested in getting some cash over summer, like blondie over there." Soul was of course pointing to Maka and making sure to use his "cool" attitude as opposed to being professional.

"Oh, here you are."

"Thanks love." Soul winked at the girl before walking away and sitting next to Maka.

"What was that all about Soul?" Maka glanced over at him.

"That's how you get a job."

"Hmph, in your dreams."

"How would you know what I dream about? Stalker." Soul was clearly teasing Maka.

"Oh, shut up and fill out your application."

"Maka Albarn!?"

"Yes?" Maka looked up from her nearly filled out application to see an unfamiliar face.

"You don't have to fill that silly thing out. Come with me!"

"Right, thanks." Maka was confused, but she got up and followed the stranger. Soul looked up at her and she shrugged, walking to a more enclosed tent.

"Come in Maka, have a seat!"

"Thanks so much." Maka found a seat near enough to the exit in case things got out of hand.

"You don't remember me do you? That's all right; it's been a while. Boy, it seems like it was just yesterday when you were attending this camp. You were the cutest little girl I'd ever seen! I'll cut to the chase, my name's Marie Stein. I used to be one of your counselors years ago for this camp when your father and mother were arguing a lot. Anyways I always liked you; you had a lot of spunk for such a young girl. I can't believe you're here filling out applications. I'm so happy you came back. So do you have any previous experience?" The woman did look familiar to Maka. She had short brown-red hair and a shining brown eye; the other had a black eye patch. Marie was skinny and was wearing a nice black dress with a pair of heels, something that would be seen in an office as apposed to a summer camp.

"Oh yes, I remember you now. You were always with that man with the glasses, stitches, and screw in his head right?"

"Yes! He's my husband now."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Yes, I do have experience. I've worked at bakeries behind the register, stocking in the back, and baking. I've also worked in an office as a receptionist. I also have a part-time job at my college in the library."

"Good, good. Well are you good around kids?"

"Yes, I usually host any events involving children either visiting for the day at the bakery, or bring your kid to work day, I planned all the events, and I have also done babysitting."

"Impressive. Are you a good swimmer?"

"I was actually a lifeguard last summer, here's my certificate and resume." Maka grabbed her purse and pulled out a well-organized folder with all her paperwork. She handed it to Marie who looked it over and was nodding her head.

"Wow Maka, I don't know what to say, except . . . you're hired! Go and talk to Tsubaki up front. The girl with the long black hair in a ponytail, she'll give you your uniform, schedule, and anything else you need."

"Thank you very much Marie." Maka shook Marie's hand firmly.

"Not at all! Welcome aboard!" Marie gave Maka the same firm handshake and smiled brightly. Maka walked out with a large smile on her face and as she passed Soul she stuck her tongue out. He merely chuckled and figured it went well. Maka continued on back to Tsubaki and waited her to finish whatever it was she was doing.

"Oh hello again. Maka right?"

"Yep, I just got hired on and Marie told me to come to you to get my uniform."

"Oh yes! That's great, congratulations!" Tsubaki's smile was contagious.

"Thanks, I'm really excited. I actually came to this camp a long time ago and I really enjoyed it, I just hope I can make this summer great for these kids."

"I'm sure you will. Well here's the whole package. I'm really excited to work with you, I hope we can hang out sometime."

"Of course! Here's my number." Maka wrote down her digits and handed the paper to Tsubaki.

"Thank you! Here I'll text you right now." Tsubaki pulled out her phone and sent Maka a quick text. Maka felt her phone buzz as she took it out, reading the message.

**Hey! It's Tsubaki. I hope we become really great friends over the summer! ;)**

"Great, I got it!"

"Yay, I'll text you sometime and maybe we can hand out?"

"Sure that sounds great!"

"Ya, will your boyfriend be coming? Maybe I can invite mine and they can get to know each other too."

"Boyfriend?" Maka looked over at Soul who was walking back towards them, Maka blushed furiously as she realized they had walked in holding hands and getting off the bus together.

"Here you go I'm all finished." Soul kindly handed Tsubaki the clipboard with his application on it.

"Thanks." Tsubaki took it and put it into the pile, it being the only one so far.

"Looks like you'll be called any time now." Tsubaki smiled at Soul, and looked over at Maka. Soul was confused, but slowly catching on, inching closer to Maka.

"So Maka, is this him?" Tsubaki couldn't take it anymore.

"-"

"So Maka, what's for dinner love? Do you wanna go out or would you rather have a home cooked meal?" Soul wrapped his arm around Maka, bringing her in close and making her face redden.

"You guys are so cute together! Let me call Blackstar over and you can meet him!"

"That sounds great. What's your name again?" Soul chirped up before Maka had a chance to straighten things out.

"Tsubaki. And you're Soul right? Soul Evans?"

"Ya, just Soul's fine Tsubaki."

"Ok! Hey Blackstar!" Tsubaki ran over to a man that was at least half a foot shorter than her with spiky light blue hair, a muscular build in a sleeveless shirt, long shorts and high top convers. He had a star tattoo on his right arm and cut off gloves that exposed his knuckles. His eyes were tiny and an off green shade that made him look like a criminal._ Tsubaki's really dating this guy? _Maka thought as she looked Blackstar over, trying not to make too many harsh judgments on him, but doing so was somewhat instinctive.

"YO! I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR!**" **His voice was screeching load, piercing through the once calm and scenic beauty of the lake. Maka couldn't help but twitch slightly at this young man's obnoxious personality and appearance.

"Blackstar, these are my new friends. This is Maka, and her boyfriend Soul."

"YO TINY TITS!" Blackstar looked right at Maka's chest and made sure to humiliate her and earn an extremely painful response.

"Maka Chop!" Her purse flew up and smacked Blackstar in the front of his head, the force being so great it knocked him down to the ground.

"Hey! That's what I said!" Soul couldn't help but chuckle at not only Blackstar's first impression of Maka, but also the punishment forced down on him from his "girlfriend." Tsubaki looked worried about the state of her boyfriend, but was reassured after he popped up five minutes later.

"Look Tsubaki, it was really nice meeting you. Blackstar, just stay the hel* away from me. And by the way, Soul isn't my boyfriend I just met him today. Well I guess I'll be seeing you Tsubaki."

Maka sounded like a mixture of angst, pissed off, and down right exhausted from all the excitement all in one day. She knew now that this was going to be a very long summer. She nodded at Tsubaki as she walked away, not even making a second glance at the two boys, she really hated being reminded of her complex but nothing could be done now but to be alone. She really did want to socialize with others, but didn't enjoy being publically humiliated like that, as if Kid hadn't done enough of that to her for the past four years. Maka crossed her arms and sat down on the bench waiting for the bus to come back, she jumped on and made sure not to make any eye contact with anyone around her. She wasn't sure why but she felt someone eyeing her and she didn't like the feeling. About an hour later she was finally at her stop and realized that she was finally home and done for the day. She jumped off the bus and practically ran to her apartment, not feeling comfortable with the current feeling of being followed. She shoved her keys into her doorknob and shut the door behind her, locking it and turning on the lights. It was only around six now and she was able to look around without being scared of the dark. She had her pepper spray and searched every room, like she did for the past three years after she broke up with Kid. The feeling of being unsafe returned and she hated it, she looked around and finally decided everything was in her mind. She finally went to get her PJ's and put on some hot water. She filled it to the brim with bubbles and got a nice cup of Riesling and finally slid into the tub.

"Ahh, nothing like a nice bath at the end of a long and tiring day. I kinda wish I wasn't so rude at the end though, I know it was just a response to what happened in the past but I should really make it up to them. I know, I'll make them some cake some time." Maka sipped on her whine and sat back to enjoy the steamy heat of her bath. Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around her and dried off, putting her pajamas on. She then walked into her small living room and sat down on her read loveseat and turned on the News.

"Good evening, tonight we have some breaking news. A man was arrested two years ago is now being released under acts of good behavior. This man was charged with abusing women he dated, both physically and mentally, there were also some rumors that he molested his ex-girlfriends, but no charges were made. His name is Death the Kid and he is currently residing in Death City and looking for work. He is on parole and is on constant watch by the police, but there's no saying what will happen. Now in other news-"

Click.

Maka turned off the TV and got up and refilled her glass.

"Shi*." Maka whispered under her breath after she took a large gulp rather than small feminine sips she took before she had ever turned on the TV. _Why the hell would they let that maniac out? I asked to make sure they would never let that bastar* out, but of course they wouldn't promise anything. Dam*! Now what? Sometimes it really sucks to live alone. _Maka's mind rambled on about what would happen if he ever found her again, since she was the main woman who pressed charges, due to the fact that she was the last woman he dated and by far the worst treated. She had lied to Soul about never being physically abused, but she preferred the bruised over the broken soul she walked home every day with after being with him for the day. She finally had enough and finished her drink in shots rather than taking her time to savor the drink. She cleaned the glass and put it away after drying it and walked into the bathroom and brushing her teeth. She walked into her bed, making sure to have her pepper spray and a metal baseball bat by her bed. She wrapped the covers around her and slowly closed her eyes, trying not to remember, but her mind was clearly in control.

"What are you? Some stupid bit** that can't figure out when to just shut up!?"

"I'm sorry Kid, please don't lock me in there, I promise I'll behave!"

"Too late, get in there!"

"NOOO!"

"AHHHH!" Maka woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. She had flashbacks of the little black closet that Kid threw her in for days on end, with no food, water, or any access to proper hygiene. Then when she was all done with her solitude, Kid would "love on her" but in a painful way that she despised. She never thought that would be the way that she would lose her "flower." She felt tears roll down her eyes at the memories that would never fully go away.

"Why? Why would someone tell you that they love you, but treat you like that?"

She cried herself back to sleep, until her alarm clock woke her up. She looked over and it was six, she got up and made her bed, then walked into the bathroom, seeing the side affects of having an ex-boyfriend who was mental. She took a quick shower and quickly put on her uniform. It was simple and fit her perfectly, in a matter of speaking. Her shorts were light brown Bermuda shorts that were quite loose on her and needed a belt, she read the tag and knew they would shrink. She then tucked her shirt in, looking at it. The shirt was a jade green that matched her eyes and it was collared and button up. The scarf was a bright red and fit loose around her collarbone. She had a tan-creamy vest that fit tight around her torso and she much appreciated, since it made her feel like a real adult. She made a frown at the remarks her new male friends would make, but still put her hair up in her usual side pigtails, grabbed her small shoulder bag and walked out the door with her favorite pair of long white socks and black and white combat boots. She walked out the door and went to the bus stop, and nearly fell over at the look of Soul. Bags under his eyes, his shorts barely reaching his knees, his white socks long and thick with his brown combat boots. His shirt was tight on him and his ascot was practically chocking him.

"Haha! I think our uniforms were switched!" Maka pointed at Soul and looked at the bus schedule, another bus would be there in five minutes, she thus led Soul up to her apartment where she undressed and put on a robe, and then letting Soul put on his proper uniform. His shorts were well past his knees and looked much better, his shirt was loose on him but tight around his strong arms. His ascot/scarf was loose around his neck and his face looked a little more satisfied than earlier.

"Thanks Maka." He actually gave her a smile.

"No problem, I'm going to go change real quick then we can go." Maka grabbed her clothes and was back in a matter of seconds. Her shorts barely covered her legs, exposing her curves and her shirt was much closer to her body and perfectly complemented with her tight vest, the only thing that was supposed to be given to her.

"Wow, that look is a lot sexier than I thought." Soul neared Maka and wrapped his arms around her protectively from behind, his breath running down her neck. Maka felt her cheeks heat up as she looked up at his handsome face, it being a light pink shade as well.

"Soul." Maka's voice was low and unsure, and somewhat scared.

"You're so beautiful Maka." His voice was loving and longing as apposed to lustful which took Maka by surprise. She felt her face turn completely red and her voice was caught in her throat. She felt paralyzed and fear was obvious in her eyes, Soul saw a glimpse of it and turned her around gently.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul lifted her face and looked at her worriedly, trying to find answers.

"Maka, it was because of him wasn't it? Kid did this to you. I would never hurt you ok?" Soul brought her into a gentle hug and kissed her forehead, as she slowly raised her arms and embraced him. She let her emotions take over as she let herself cry into his strong chest.

"I heard about him getting let out. I'm so sorry Maka, but I swear I'll protect you." Soul's voice was soothing and his embrace made Maka feel safe.

"I believe you Soul. Thank you. I've never told anyone about this, I just thought it made me weak." Her voice was somewhat hoarse, but her eyes reassured Soul.

"Maka and weak are two words that were never meant to be put together. Maka you're the strongest person I know, and you'll get through this. I'll be right here beside you the whole time, and I swear nothing will happen."

Soul's smile somehow made Maka want to believe him, and in a way she did, but she never dared to hope that things would go back to normal after what he did to her. They were back on the bus and still made it in time before all the kids' parents showed up for the orientation prior to the beginning of the camp. Everything went smoothly and Maka was able to pull out of her gloomy mood and put on a smiling face. The kids that did attend seamed to take a liking to her and she was rather excited for the camp that was to start on Monday. She just kept looking at Soul and found he was constantly trying to make eye contact with her, and for whatever strange reason, she felt somewhat at ease. Once everyone had left, Soul and Maka were to pick everything up and load it into the van. Ironically enough, they wound up arguing over the stupidest things and Soul got a few Maka chops, but they constantly found themselves laughing at the other's remarks. Once the day was through, they walked over to the bus and waited side by side.

"So Soul, I never did ask you if your interview went well." Maka looked up at Soul questioningly.

"Well I walked in, showed her my resume and she had some questions, I answered them in the coolest manor and walked out with a smile on my face but no friend to share the good news with." Soul looked down at Maka, with a little bit of hurt in his eyes at the memory of her leaving after his hurtful remarks about her small torso.

"I'm really sorry. It's just I have a complex about my body, and Kid didn't help me feel any better about it. I guess it's just one of the many side effects of having a mental ex-boyfriend." Maka looked at the ground and tried not to let her mind wonder.

"I'm so sorry he did those terrible things to you Maka." Soul reached out and grabbed her hand gently, caressing it with his thumb.

"It's not your fault Soul. I was just too blind to see what damage he was causing in my life. But I didn't have a soul to confess anything to, and I was terrified. I still am in a way." Maka looked up to Soul, the fear clearly still there.

"Tell you what, I'll take you out for some ice cream since it's still early and maybe we can see a movie or something." Soul gave her his reassuring smile.

"In these clothes?" Maka looked down at her childish yet sexy uniform.

"You're right, this is so not cool to wear in public after work. How about we go to my place, I'm gonna move out soon anyhow, just as soon as I find a roommate."

Then Maka got a brilliant idea.

"Move in with me." She squeezed his hand and looked up at him with her beaming jade eyes.

"What?" Soul was flushed and very confused at the sudden gesture to move in with this beautiful girl.

"You need a place to stay. We both can't afford our rent; we can help each other out with waking the other up to get to work. I have a spare room, and we get along so well. And you don't have to stay forever, just until this camp is over in July, then you can go wherever you want." Maka's voice carried such enthusiasm that Soul couldn't resist.

"Sure, why the hel* not?" Soul hugged Maka as the bus arrived, making them both blush as they walked on.

"There, all done!" Soul clapped his hands together, as to get the dirt and sweat off.

"Looks good!" Maka smiled brilliantly as she dropped the last box into its original state and placing it in the hall closet adjacent to the door.

"Great, hey thanks for this. If you every need anything just let me know." Soul put his arm around Maka's shoulder protectively and kissed her forehead.

"No problem, having a friend around sure takes my mind off of things." Maka looked up to Soul and smiled, making his chest ache at the sound of just being friends. Soul still returned the smile, though it wasn't as radiant as Maka first remembered.

"So, you hungry?" Maka slowly put her right hand up and tugged Soul along, keeping a good grasp on his left hand.

"Ya, I could eat." Soul smiled back at Maka's loving gesture, rather than just pushing him away. She brought Soul over to her small table and sat him down; she rubbed his back and kissed his neck, making Soul blush. She walked toward the fridge and took out some ingredients to make homemade macaroni and cheese. She smiled at something so simple that he had requested at the beginning of the day. Soul watched every move she made and was entranced by her grace and poise as she walked around in her little kitchen. He finally got up and followed her over to the stove and leaned over her, resting his chin on her shoulder and smiling as she looked back at him.

"What are you doing?" Maka let out a soft giggle as his breath brushed the soft skin of her neck.

"Mmm, I thought I'd help you." Soul took her hand and helped her stir the cheese into the hot pasta, the scent filling their apartment.

"You're so sweet. Why can't you always be this nice?" Maka looked up at Soul with a bright smile across her face, his eyes lowering to her soft pink lips.

"Maybe I will be if you let me stay this close to you." Soul slowly backed up as he quickly spun Maka around to face him. His eyes were crashing with her bright jade orbs that reflected a certain longing for kind words from someone.

"Soul?" She was a little nervous around him as he closed the distance, letting his forehead rest on hers, his lips craving her touch.

"Maka."

His voice was asking for permission, as she let her lips finally close the distance leaving Soul breathless. His eyes shot open and looked down to her gentle looking eyes that were closed and her face looked relaxed and calm. Soul let his eyes slowly close as he let himself mold onto her soft lips. Maka smiled and let her lips part slightly as Soul dove in and tasted her, letting his growl tremble at the back of his throat, Maka let out a soft moan, being so caught up in the moment. Soul's arms wrapped around Maka as she raised her hands to hug his strong neck. They were stuck in this position for quite a long time until they finally needed to breath. They were panting and were hazy eyed and flushed.

"Soul, that was amazing." Maka played with strands of Soul's hair as she leaned her forehead against his and watched his eyes light up.

"Ya it was." Soul sounded breathless, and Maka loved the feeling of knowing she was the cause for it.

"So, you hungry?" Maka began to kiss Soul's neck as she tugged him back to the table as she straddled him and gave him one more passionate kiss before she got up and served Soul his dinner.

"Thanks." Soul looked up at Maka and saw her smile; his heart skipped a beat as his face flushed.

"No problem love." Maka winked at Soul and put his plate down and gave him a peck on the cheek. This seemed so natural to Maka, like she had always been so close to him. She liked the airy feeling that Soul gave her with just a smile, with just a glance. Soul opened his mouth and shoved his face full of the savory meal.

"Mmmm, this is great!" He looked over to see her eating a small portion and sat next to Soul, letting herself ease into the savory flavor of such a simple meal.

"Mmm, just like Papa would make. Haha, funny to think he was actually good at something." Maka looked down at her bowl remembering painfully but distracted herself by looking a Soul and stuffing her face. Soul smirked at her as he ate spoonful after spoonful.

"Uhh! Soo full." Soul rubbed his belly after his sixth large serving.

"Well, you did have six servings." Maka giggled at Soul's full expression.

"Uhh, I'll clean up."

"Ya?"

"Sure, all I have to do is load up the dishwasher right?"

"Haha, ya that'd be great. I'd like to take a quick bath too."

"Ohh, do you like a glass of whine while you bathe?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hehe, ok? Well I guess I'll see you in a few." Maka leaned into Soul and gave him another soft kiss before going to her room to get fresh clothes and turning the water on. Strangely enough Maka didn't lock the door but made sure there were enough bubbles to block out any accidents.

"Ahhh, I love a hot bath after a great meal." Maka felt all her worries disperse as the bubbles did as she lifted her arms up and let them fall back down, making her giggle.

"Knock, knock."

"Soul?"

"Ya, I have something for you." Soul walked in with Maka's Riesling and she smiled at him, leaning near the edge of her tub and taking the glass from Soul.

"Would you like a seat?" Maka patted the front of the tub where the rug sat, as did Soul on top of it, sipping on his beer and looking up at the ceiling as Maka massaged his head with a bubble filled hand, the other holding her precious glass to her lips. Maka eventually let her chin rest on Soul's shoulder as the alcohol was slowly working.

"Mmm." Soul let a soft growl emerge as Maka nibbled on his neck.

"Heh, did you like that?" Maka giggled as the whine was really getting to her head, she really hated being such a lightweight.

"Yes I did, but I prefer your lips against mine." Soul turned toward Maka and put his hand under her chin, bringing her into him.

"Mmm!" Maka was a bit taken aback, at the suddenness of Soul's moves, and her exposure. But rather than pulling away, Soul pulled Maka into him, her torso being crushed by the front wall of the tub, forcing her to hold her breath. She finally tapped on Soul's shoulders and gently pulled away.

"I'm sorry Maka."

"It's alright, I just couldn't breath. Do you mind turning around while I get out?"

"Sure."

Soul gave Maka one last kiss before turning around and leaving her to change into her pajamas. She walked out of her room to find Soul in his boxers and laid out on the couch. Maka giggled at how he looked when he slept. His body out stretched, his mouth a gape and snoring, and his lack of "coolness" was too great. She debated whether or not to wake him up but she thus decided it would be better if she just let him wake up on natural instincts.

"This'll be fun."

Maka giggled as she went over to get a nice quill pen she had. She dangled the feather before Soul's sealed eyes and giggled as she neared the tip toward Soul's nose. Maka was far too comfortable, sitting in between Soul's legs and leaning over his face as if she'd known him for years and they were some sort of couple. But Maka felt no shame, and the temptation to startle Soul was too great. She neared him with the feather and began her work. She glided the soft material over his rounded nose just once to test and see how sensitive he was. No movement. Maka did it again, this time brushing him a few more times; he wiggled his nose and nothing more. Then Maka went in for the kill, she stroked his nose a few more times and giggled when Soul brought one of his hands up to brush away the annoying object that kept disturbing his sleep. Then he finally had enough.

"What the hell?" Soul's eyes shot open as he instantly launched forward and Maka fell back, almost shrieking as Soul caught her. Maka ceased breathing and felt almost panicked at the fact of almost hitting her coffee table headfirst.

"You alright Maka? I'm so sorry."

"It's fine; I shouldn't have pestered you so much. But I couldn't help it you looked too peaceful." Maka smiled at him as she leaned her head against his as he laid down, Maka on top of him.

"Mmm, much better." Soul rubbed Maka's back, and hummed slowly falling asleep again.

"Mmm, I'm too tired to stay here. Let's go to my bed."

"Deal." Soul shot up and picked Maka up, practically running to her room and throwing her on the bed.

"Now now tiger, I wasn't initiating that." Maka got under the covers and was slowly closing her eyes.

"Ya, I know. Huhhh, you're no fun sometimes." Soul whimpered as he walked over to the available side of the bed and made himself comfortable, snuggling Maka against his chest.

"Mmmm, if you think that then why don't you just go sleep in your own bed."

"Nope, too late." Soul rested his head on hers and let sleep take over.

"Ya, I guess you're right." Maka yawned just before she fell into a deep sleep and finally had a good dream, something she'd been a foreigner to for quite some time.

Time passed quickly and Maka and Soul grew accustomed to their job and had made some good friends. Ironically enough, Maka and Soul became a couple and would often go on double dates with Blackstar and Tsubaki. They all laughed about the turn of events on the first date and everything seemed to be going well between Soul and Maka. One morning Maka was taking the kids out towards the park and let them play around until they all gathered around her and had that pleading look in their eyes.

"What is it? What are you guys up to?"

"We wanna play sharks and minnows!" A young girl with short brown hair chirped up. She was one of the youngest campers and always wore her favorite two-piece bathing suit with a simple blue dress over.

"Alright, does everyone agree with Minny?"

"Ya!" They all cheered. All twenty of them went and lined up, since Maka was clearly the shark for the first round. They began to play and Maka tagged only a few of her favorites, Minny along with Wes and Chanowa were included. They were finally on their third round when Maka suddenly felt as if they were being watched and an unwanted presence was lurking.

"Ok kids, you guys keep playing. I'm taking a break." Maka panted as she went to sit down where she could still keep a visual aid on the children. She sipped on her ice-cold water as she looked around and something shined in her eyes. She put her sunglasses on and saw a tall dark figure with a black coat on and pulling a silver shiny object in and out of his pocked.

"I'd recognize that guy anywhere. Kids, let's go." Maka stood up, authority in her voice as all the children were quick to gather 'round. They all looked questionably up at her, with some worry on their face.

"It's alright, I just need you all to stay calm, now I'm going to unlock the van and roll the windows down. You guys stay in there until you see me leave with this man."

"Is the man a bad guy?" Wes asked curiously, his soft green eyes in contrast to his light blond hair.

"Yes he is Wes, but don't be afraid. It'll all be over soon, you just wait until I'm gone then you run to get Soul. Tell him that Kid's back and to drive to Ashley and there's a white house at the end of the street right before Barkley. Tell him to be careful." Maka looked into their innocent eyes as they nodded, Maka knew they were smart and that they'd deliver the message.

"Now, hurry in." Maka opened up the van, which was in the shade and rather cool. She rolled the windows down as the kids pilled in, all managing to fit.

"Good, now remember what I told you." Maka looked over at them and gave them a reassuring smile as she turned and walked away, fearful of what would happen next. Luckily it wasn't too hot out and they would be all right, since she planed on voluntarily leaving with him.

"Hey stranger." Maka walked up to Kid and pecked him on the cheek.

"Maka!" Kid's voice was slurred as he wrapped his arms around her and held her far too tight.

"It's good to see you too."

"Ya, it's been a while sweetheart."

"Hmm, it has. You still own that white house on Ashley and Barkley?"

"Yep, saved it for you."

"Oh, shall we?" Maka gestured as Kid nodded and opened the door for her, quickly getting to the other side. They were at the address in seconds, and the children watching the whole ordeal.

"Why didn't she fight him?" Minny asked.

"Because she's smart, she knows what to do." Wes added.

"Let's go get Soul!" Chanowa yelled out as Wes opened the door, Minny holding the keys in hand, locking the car as soon as they were out. They ran to the lake and found Soul giving instructions for kayaking, but the children knew this was far more important.

"Soul! Maka's been taken by a bad man!" Wes hollered out.

"What?" Soul was confused and becoming concerned, he knew Maka would never leave the children unattended.

"Yes, she said Kid's back." Chanowa said quickly.

"Ya, and that they're at a big white house at the end of Ashley and before Barkley. She said to drive over there quick." Minny chimed in and handed him the van keys.

He knew this was serious and quickly got Blackstar and Tsubaki over to keep an eye on the kids as he ran over to his motorcycle, only used on certain days of the week, as he rode off. He quickly reached Ashley and found the white house everyone was telling him about. He parked just up the street from the house and ran up, hiding in the bushes as he noticed a black car in the driveway. He knew he had to be careful since Kid was unpredictable and Maka was in danger. He felt that losing her would be far more than devastating; it would be the end of him and life, as he knew it. Maka was far more than one of his ordinary girlfriends he's dated in the past. She was special and he knew that he could never feel the same way about any other girl then he did with her. He quickly found the front window and saw Maka sitting on Kid's lap, who had a drink in his hand and was slowly falling asleep. Soul also noticed an old revolver on the coffee table in front of them. He cursed in his head as he sucked in his breath and knew he'd have to think fast.

"You sleepy babe?" Maka whispered as she looked over at Kid.

"Ya, can you carry me up?"

"Sure, you just hold on." Maka got up and noticed Soul, she signaled him to wait, he nodded and went towards the back, where Maka was signaling him to go. He found a back window that was pulled out and decided to wait until Maka and Kid were upstairs. Maka quickly got Kid in bed where he knocked out and began snoring. Maka silently backed out and ran down the stairs, tripping and nearly falling at the end, where Soul caught her and picked her up, taking her outside and towards his bike.

"Now what?" He whispered.

"We call the cops, and wait."

"What if he wakes up and tries to hurt you?" Soul was increasingly worrying, and even more so at the fact that Maka seemed emotionless at their current situation.

"All I can say is that I'm not going anywhere near that house again, let alone waking him up or touching that gun. The last time I tried it, I almost got pinned for attempt of murder by his lawyer."

"We can't wait somewhere?"

"He'll only go after us, the only other thing I can think of is holding him hostage, but what good will that do? He hasn't tried anything."

"Didn't you file a restraining order?"

"Ya, but I willingly went with him to protect the kids."

"I know that, but-"

"We'll never win Soul, it's just impossible. The way the system works, the bad guys are innocent until proven guilty. But only with strong evidence and if they have a kick ass lawyer, forget it."

"So?"

"So, we wouldn't be able to get him locked up for life unless one of our lives are at stake. Or if we are in that position, call the cops and if Kid pulls a gun, we try and kill him, but the chances aren't so high to win in that situation." Maka looked down at the ground, no sign of any hope or joy coming out of this situation. Soul was beginning to understand why she became so distraught and anxious.

"He'd just follow us if we ran wouldn't he?" Soul lifted Maka's head as he looked into her tearing jade orbs. She nodded her head and began to cry, Soul wrapping his arms around her.

"It's just a never ending story, we leave he pursues. We'd literally have to kill him to get rid of him."

"And even then I would still follow Maka to the ends of the earth."

Soul and Maka turned to see Kid with his weapon in hand loaded and cocked. Maka's face was that of horror and Soul tightened his grip on her, quickly turning her so that she was behind him.

"Don't you touch her!" Soul threatened as he showed his razor teeth and snarled at Kid. Kid seemed a little taken aback, but didn't back down.

"Get away from her, you shark!"

"Really? That's the best insult you could think of? I've heard better from my own mother!" Soul chuckled as he smirked, pushing Maka back towards his bike. She managed to round the corner as she got her phone out and called 911.

"Hello what is your emergency?" The operator asked in a monotone and bored voice.

"There's a man her by the name Death the Kid, he's holding my boyfriend at gun point! We're on the corner of Ashley and Barkley in front of his white house." Maka began breathing again as she managed to get those two sentences out of her mouth and still didn't feel she was fast enough.

"Right, I'll send a car over there immediately. Are you in any danger?"

"Not at the moment, but Kid and I used to date, weird taste in guys I know. But my current boyfriend, he means more to me than my own life." Maka felt the lump in her throat to grow as she felt the tears beginning to be on the brink of her eyes that were slowly closing, trying not to let the water laps.

"I understand, is this young man a threat?"

"No, he doesn't have any weapons, he came here to save me."

"I don't quite understand."

"I'll tell you, and you might want some paper." Maka heard the operator get some paper and a pen as Maka told her the past she had with Kid as well as what happened earlier that day. When Maka was finishing up her story, she heard eight gunshots go off.

"What was that?" The woman asked, her voice intense and on edge, clearly her personality had changed from when their conversation first started.

"Kid! He must have shot Soul!"

"The police should be there any second."

"I have to go find Soul."

"Ma'am I'd advise you to stay where you are." The operator's voice was stern now, knowing the chances of Maka being safe in that position were less likely.

"No one tells Maka Albarn to stay put when her man's in danger!" Maka hung up the phone, not hearing what the operator had to say in response.

She ran over to the scene and held her breath; she felt her heart leap out of her chest as she saw the scene unfold. She saw a pool of blood that led to the most precious thing in the world to her. There laid Soul, twisted and his left side pointing towards the hot sun, he looked as if he'd stopped breathing. Without thought Maka ran over to him, screaming his name to the heavens as she skidded on her knees when she reached him. She turned him gently to face her, his eyes closing and barely able to stay open. The tears she managed to hold in before were now rolling down her cheeks at a constant rate and she no longer cared. She felt all the world come to a halt when she heard Soul trying to speak, but too weak to do so. He raised his hand and managed to caress her cheek as he smiled at her.

"Soul, don't go. I love you." Maka chocked out.

"I l-love you too M-Maka." Soul breathed out as his hand fell and Maka cried out to the heavens, cursing everything that came to mind as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then she saw Soul being hauled away to the hospital, Kid was in the police car and an officer was approaching. She knew what she had to do; first a handsome fire fighter, to whom she never looked in the eye, tend to her legs. Then she walked over to the officer and told him what happened, he nodded his head as he took the report down and hoped that things would go better for her, and claimed that life could only become easier after time. Maka laughed, her voice cold and her eyes no longer had that bright shine to them.

"Ha, time. Time has only dangled precious things before me as I jumped to grab at them, only to hold them for a short period of time as they withered away. What good will time do me now? Ever since I met Kid my life has been a living hell. I've been tortured, tormented, mentally and physically abused, neglected, and loved. Then he got arrested, I met someone and found Kid was released and now look where time has brought me. I'm sorry officer, but the only good time has done for me is to make me forget, only to remember and relive it all over again."

Maka had venom dripping over her words as she saw a familiar figure run over to her and embrace her. Tsubaki told Maka to go with her to the hospital, Maka nodded and tried to follow Tsubaki, but Blackstar wound up picking her up and buckling her in as he left to get Soul's bike. He rode on the bike as Tsubaki jumped in the van and was escorted by the police to the nearby hospital. Maka managed to semi regain her senses as Tsubaki pulled her to where Soul was, but couldn't go any further as they reached the waiting room just outside the emergency surgery room. Blackstar finally arrived and paced back and forth as Tsubaki tried to console Maka, but failed time and time again. Finally almost five hours past, Blackstar had fallen asleep on a bench and Tsubaki was stroking Maka's hair as she cried into her friend's stomach. She cried until there were no tears left and she had fallen asleep, Tsubaki managed to get a few minutes rest until the doctor came in.

"Maka Albarn?"

"Yes?" Maka shot up and stumbled over to the doctor.

"You're here for Soul Evens correct?"

"Yes, how is he? Can I see him?"

"He's doing rather well, and I'm afraid he's still in the recovery room, tomorrow he'll be able to have visitors."

"Will he be around tomorrow?" Maka said, a bit of pleading in her voice.

"Yes Miss Albarn, he'll be just fine. He's a strong young man, he kept mumbling about a girl with golden hair and jade eyes, he'd say Maka over and over again."

"That's good that he's alright." Tsubaki sighed, a small yawn emerging.

"Ya, you know Soul. Once he had his mind set on something, there's no changing it, hu." Blackstar chuckled as he stretched out and laid back down.

"Oh please, can I stay the night here?"

"Yes, you are welcome to it, but we have some spare beds just down the hall."

"That would be wonderful, thank you doctor." Tsubaki nodded as all four walked down the hall and got adjusted in their beds for the night. They all nodded to one another and tried to get some sleep.

The following morning came about quickly as Maka shot out of bed at nine and went for some breakfast. She had a small cup of coffee and a muffin before going to see what time the visiting hours started.

"Ten. Hmm, I have another fifteen minutes." Maka looked over and found a boutique where she found a small "emergency" bag of make up and a cute little green dress that was just her size. She also picked up a comb and a big enough bag to fit all her things in that was still fashionable. She went over to the public bathrooms and washed up, changed and put make up on before going over to where Tsubaki and Blackstar were.

"There you are, aww you look so cute!"

"Thanks Tsubaki, I just wanted to look decent when I go and see Soul."

"Ya, it's perfect, he's in room nine. Blackstar and I are going to get some breakfast."

"Ok, I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck." Blackstar waved as he held Tsubaki's hand as they walked towards the cafeteria.

Maka walked down the long white hall with strange pictures of objects that would belong in a doctor's bag along with some beautiful flowers on small white tables in plastic vases. Maka finally looked in one of the doorways and saw the number nine, she quickly looked and saw only Soul's name on the chart, surprised he didn't have to share the room, she knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." The voice was weak and frail, but definitely Soul's. Maka creaked the door open and peered around to see Soul lying in bed, his hair still in its usual state, carefree in spiked in a million different directions, it was only his face that changed. It looked rather aged and bags were under his eyes, which looked tired and rather calm. She tried not to stare, but couldn't help it at first.

"Hey." Her hands were shaking as she approached the bed.

"Hey good lookin'." Soul smiled his sweet smile as he tried to sit up and look appropriate for his girl.

"Don't get up, you're fine." Maka gently placed her hand on his should, indicating him to relax. Soul nodded and laid back down, clearly exhausted from the surgery. Soul sighed and looked back up at her, his red eyes seemed like he was in higher spirits after seeing her.

"Soul, I'm so sorry all this had to happen to you. You don't deserve this, you should be living a happy life."

"I know where you're going with this Maka, and I would never change that day we met on that bus. I wouldn't have it any other way love." Soul cupped her face as she felt tears rolling down, nodding her head. She knew she could never regret the day she'd met Soul.

" 'Kay."

"I love you Maka."

"I love you too Soul." Maka let herself slowly be embraced by Soul as she tried not to break him in half, a thought she never assumed would ever pass through her mind. They shared a gentle kiss as Maka hummed Soul to sleep, letting him rest as she pulled up a chair and would periodically pet him and smooth out his hair, it need up sticking right back up after she lifted her hand.

Soul and Maka arrived back at her apartment and walked into the living room, Maka still clinging to Soul.

"I'm gonna go shower, you can join me if you want." Soul left the offer open, wanting to be romantic, but at the same time he carried a sensual tone in his voice.

"How about a bath?" Maka inquired as she looked up at Soul and smiled shyly.

"Sounds great." Soul rubbed his nose to Maka, making her giggle. Maka went to prepare the bath as Soul went to go put a robe on, he appeared quickly and found Maka in a small towel, brushing her hair behind her ear shyly, never doing this sort of act voluntarily.

"Shall we?" Soul gestured to the tub as he disrobed, his back to Maka, she turned away as he got in, then dropping her towel and following him in shortly after. She had two glasses of strong liquor on the tub's edge, Maka went to reach out for them and handed one to Soul.

"Thanks." He said in a rather grateful manor, desperately craving some hard liquor after the past week in the hospital. He sat back and relaxed as Maka took a few more swallows and looked over at Soul, he closed one eye and looked at her curiously.

"What?" He was soft toned and curious as to why she gave him such a concerned stare.

"Sorry I just, I know they had to take those bullets out, but where were they?" Maka wanted to know if Soul had some horrifying scar that she would be forever terrified about when ever she saw it exposed.

"They were across my chest in a really weird pattern. The doctor told me I'd have a nasty scar, but I don't care, you're worth it. Besides, I'll look more bad ass with it." Soul winked, Maka smiled and bashfully looked the other way at her cup, trying her best no to worry.

"I'm fine with it Maka, so long as you are." Soul closed the distance and looked over her shoulder, his bare chest presses against her back as she felt the stitches come in contact with her naked skin.

She froze for an instant and refused to cry anymore. She should be the happiest girl in the world, why was she being so ungrateful? Her boyfriend just survived a deadly bullet wound (or wounds), her ex was in jail for life now and may even face the death penalty, and the man she loved had told her he loved her too. And to top it all off, here they were in this romantic setting and she was being paranoid about her appearance and the whole idea of seeing a scar. Surely she'd seen them before, and she'd had plenty of her own. But she knew this one was different, Kid wasn't the entire cause for it, but she also played a great deal in it as well. It should have been her in that hospital bed with a nasty scar across her chest and not her Soul.

"I know I shouldn't be so childish and insecure, but I can't help it. I can't help but feel guilty, but I swear, little by little I'll try to put it behind me, to lock away all the horrible things that I have let take control. I want to be happy again, like after I met you." Maka turned around and held her drink to her chest as she gazed into Soul's eyes.

"I love you Soul Evans, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone take you away from me!" Maka forcefully chugged her drink down and put it up by the sink, turning back around to face him as she let her fingertips graze over his shoulders and gliding down his left shoulder until she finally found the beginnings of his stitches and the scare that would emerge soon after. She held her breath when she traced it gently and found it curved to the other side of his body and ended at his right hip. She gasped and pulled her hand away as she found his thigh.

"Why stop there?" Soul teased as he neared her face and began to kiss her passionately, letting his hands wonder as she finally let hers rest around his neck. Their heated kiss ended as Maka got out and grabbed a towel, teasing Soul as she escaped to her room, where he soon followed after he let the water drain.

"Maka, where are you?"

"Here." Maka peeped her head out from under the covers where Soul smirked and went over to her and got under the covers with her. Maka was clearly able to see the stitches and let a single tear roll down her cheek, she decided it would be the one and only tear she would allow to ever emerge again. She let Soul take the lead as she followed and let the passion of their young love rise and take hold of them. Their spirits were as one as they enjoyed each other's company and had a passion filled night, enjoying their rest and refusing to let anyone control them or their new relationship.

Fin


End file.
